


The Dirty Mistresses Club

by BecaAMM



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Dirty Jokes, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mark Sloan freeform, Medical, Meredith Grey Freeform, New York City, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Character(s), Past Derek Shepherd/Meredith Grey, Roommates, Season 3, Song Lyrics, alternative universe, freeform characters, lots of songs, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was too tired to that. Too tired to go back with Derek and have my heart broken again just for him to stick it back and break it once more in a thousand pieces.<br/>I was leaving Seattle and had not plan to come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue – Get the fuck out of this Town

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0-v-GloQ0TCS9hQiX8MkQ7KniplYYk_s

**Prologue – Get the fuck out of this Town**

 

 _  
_ I suppressed a shudder as Mark stared at me.

– So... This could be just a drink or this could be more than a drink... Start over, Meredith. Start fresh. – He smiled at me.

I knew that smile. I liked that smile, but I wasn’t dumb.

– I can't start something with you . – I warned him.

_Wasn't the question you asked me, It wasn't the answer I gave_

_–_ You could. – He sighed, and his face became serious in front of my while his gray eyes twinkled at me. – Start again, Meredith. Start fresh.

I searched for an answer. We had spent the day together watching the case of Daniel... No. Donna, and I finally met a side of Mark that I had never seen before: A doctor and a patient man and sweet guy that cared about someone who was not himself. _McSteamy_ wasn't just a pretty face with a body to kill.

_That made me feel like I was on a train_

The page that called him saved me to answer, and he smiled slightly.

– Saved by the bell. Get me another beer. I’ll be right back.

I laughed, but he didn't have time to see it. When in walked toward the counter, I heard the Joe's bell ring, and ignored it. Feeling someone to approach me, I thought he had returned earlier than expected, but it wasn't Mark.

– Hi, I’m Derek Shepherd.

I giggled.

_Was a distant voice, made me make a choice_

– What are you doing?

Derek looked at me like he was ready to laugh, but he didn’t.

He needed time to think, and I soon realized that needed time I too. I was tired of so many comings and goings.

– We met at this bar. Do you remember? – He reminded me. – We met and you said 'I'm just a girl' and I said 'I'm just a guy' and we started this thing. We started this thing and you didn't know anything about me; the good, the bad, the wife. You didn't even know my name. You didn't know me. I want you to know me. I wanna start over from the beginning.

_That I had to get the fuck out of this town_

I stood in silence for a while. No. I was too tired for that. Too tired to go back again with Derek and have my heart broken again just for him stick it back and break it again in a thousand pieces.

– So, hi. I’m Derek Shepherd.

I had made my choice.

– You walked away and now it's too late. – I looked at him. – There's too much water under the thing or whatever.

– Meredith. Please. – He whispered.

– No, Derek.

_I've got a lot of good things coming my way_

His face changed and he couldn’t move his face from mine.

– Please, Meredith.

It doesn’t work with me anymore.

– I’m sorry, but no.

I called Joe with one hand and let the money in front of him, not caring about pay what Mark had consumed before leaving.

_And I'm afraid to say that you're not one of them._

– Meredith. - Derek insisted and some heads turned to face him and me, but I didn't turn around.

No.

It was not a surprise when I heard footsteps behind me, but they were too different to be Shepherd’s.

_Last time I was there You were out on the couch_

– Grey. – Mark called me when I put the keys in the car door. – Grey, wait.

I crossed my arms and waited for him to be close enough, seeing his smile.

\- You didn't have to pay for my beer.

I shrugged and giggled.

– You can pay me back. – I reassured him, though he did not seem to care much.

– You’re going home?

I looked away before he could be caught by his eyes. I wasn't willing to leave the McDreamy spell just to fall on McSteamy's charms.

– Can you give me a ride? – He suggested.

_I don’t see a problem._

I nodded with my head so he walked in the car and Mark watched me as I drove out of the parking lot, our silence interrupted only by the instructions he gave me towards his hotel.

\- You will start again. - He noticed.

_Pressed into a little electric 2_   
  


– I do.

Mark's smile was cocky when he went back to look at me.

\- That doesn't mean anything to you. - I warned him before he said anything. - We...

\- We're friends. - He completed, giving me a wry smile. - The dirty mistresses club.

I couldn't deny. When I stopped the car in front of his hotel, Sloan didn't unbuckled the seatbelt and decided it would be a good idea to wait in silence.

-You... - I started, but he interrupted me.

\- I'm going to New York. - He told me. - In two days. Tomorrow is my last day in Seattle Grace, and I don't have a plan to come back. 

I nodded silently. That was the best idea he had had since he stepped in Seattle.

\- I wish I had somewhere to go. - I confessed. - It's not like I could go back to college.

He shifted slightly in his seat and turned to look at me, holding a look that I didn't recognize on his face.

_It was the way that you smiled_

\- My apartment has a spare room. You can order transfer and come with me.

I glared at him in surprise. Was he serious? Really serious?

\- You... Is this an attempt to... Are you serious?

Mark confirmed.

\- You are that hospital's best intern. - He complimented me. - Without Derek pulling you back, can you think of all you can do?

I pondered. There was more than just Derek. My friends were in Seattle Grace, my mother...

\- I could call Izzie, Cristina, Alex and George every day. - I muttered. I was really convinced.

_Made me know at once_   
  


_My mom can’t even remembers me._

\- You won't make a move on me, Sloan. I won't sleep with you.

\- As you wish, Grey. - He cackled. - I'm not the kind of guy who forces a girl to anything.

I ignored the chill that ran my back and sighed. Fresh new.

\- I'll go with you.

_That I had to get the fuck out of this town_

Sloan smiled finally unbuckled the seat belt and left the car, stopping to lean in the window with a sexy smile.

\- What do you think about that drink?

I rolled my eyes, turning the key in the ignition.

\- Don't make me regret it, Mark Sloan.

\- I won't, Meredith Grey. Trust me. 


	2. Chapter 1 - C'mon skinny Love

**Chapter 1 - C'mon skinny Love**

 

The hardest part was to ask for my transfer. I didn't want to be insensitive and send Seattle Grace a e-mail, so I needed courage to go into the boss' office that morning.

\- So... - He looked at me after looking at the paperwork.  – _NYU Langone Medical Center?_

I nodded.

\- And is there any reason I should know before authorizing your transfer?

I sighed. I had rehearsed my answer, but it still seemed a bit stuck in my throat.

 

_Come on skinny love_

 

\- I need to start again. A fresh stark.

He looked at me for a few seconds before returning to the papers.

– Will you come back?

I leaned against the chair, uncomfortable with the question. I couldn't say that I would come back, but couldn't say I would not come back.

\- Maybe in the future, but not soon.

He handed me the folder with the documents and smiled sadly.

\- How did your mother react?

_Just last the year_

I didn't answer. Would it make any difference? She did not remember me or anything I say.

\- I haven't told her yet. I'll see her tomorrow.

\- When is your flight?

\- Tomorrow afternoon.

He looked at me in an almost fatherly way.

\- Go get your thigs out of your locker, Meredith, and go visit your mother today. There is a lot to do on a trip like this and you don't want to leave important things behind.

_Pour a little salt we were never here_

– Yes, Sir.

As I left the room, Mark threw me a look which I didn't return, quickly breaking into the intern's room that seemed profoundly empty.

\- Won't tou say goodbye to your friends? - He leaned against the locker next to mine as I pushed my things haphazardly in a backpack.

I sighed, leaning my forehead on a shelf.

\- They'll eat me alive. - I whispered. - Cristina will eat me alive, Izzie will cry and Alex will look at me like I'm insane. And George... Oh, George.

_Staring at the sink of blood_

He held out a hand hesitantly towards me, patting my back and trying to comfort me. He was in his smock, what made me think that his things were already organized. I had set up my bags the night before with my clothes, books, photographs and important things, leaving only a backpack with what I would use today and tomorrow.

\- Your ticket. - He handed it in my hands. - We'll leave tomorrow at 2pm. We can have lunch together.

_And crushed veneer_

I confirmed lightly and put my backpack on my back.

\- I'll talk to others. - I muttered. - I see you around?

\- Sure.

He went silent. Mark was probably not good comforting girls, especially those who didn't sleep or wouldn't sleep with him.

I walked away from the room with a sigh, feeling the light weight on my back as walking toward our floor and hitting Bailey.

– _NYU Langone Medical Center,_ Grey? Are you kidding me?

I shrugged without knowing what to tell her.

\- You...

_I tell my love to wreck it all_

I interrupted her before Bailey said anything.

\- I need this. - I warned her. - I really need this. - I warned. - But I can quit at any time and can't give up. Seattle isn't my place, and I need to find a place to be mine. Maybe I'll come back and I maybe I won't come back, but I don't know. I have no idea of my future, but now, at this very moment of my life, **it is not here**.

She raised her eyebrows at me and stared at the space behind me.

_Oh, no._

\- Are you leaving? - Cristina approached me. - What do mean you're leaving? You can't go! Where are you going?

\- New York. - I said. - My flight is tomorrow after lunch.

She stared at me like I was crazy.

\- What New York has that Seattle can not offer? - Izzie confronted me.

_Cut out all the ropes  and let me fall_

I shook my head. What would I say?

\- I want to start again. Fresh and new. I can't start fresh new here. - I pointed. - I'm coming back to your wedding, Christina, and I will call you guys all the time, but Seattle isn't my place right now.

\- And the house? - George asked by my side.

\- You can continue living there and paying the bills. You can even pay rent if you want to, but it doesn't matter to me.

They looked at me for a long time before the silence again be filled.

– And McDreamy? – Cristina finallye asked.

– There’s no McDreamy anymore.

_Right in the moment this order's tall_

Her face was soon filled with understanding and we were silent before Alex approached and whispered in my direction.

\- Did he...

\- It was me. - I interrupted him, letting that others hear. - Start again, remember?

He nodded slightly and Cristina looked at me in a very threatening way.

\- You go back to try the bridesmaid dresses. - She pointed out. - You will give me your address and phone number and tell me everything about New York all the time even if there's nothing to tell.

\- I'm your person. - I remembered. - And you are my person.

Soon, they were ordered by their beeping and only Alex got to face me.

\- Do you really think flee from Shepherd is the best way to leave him behind?

\- I don't... - I stopped in midsentence as he waited for my answer. - You're an idiot.

– I know.

Silently, Alex approached until only two of us could hear what he would say.

\- Did he make you something? You need me to give McDreamy a lesson?

\- No. – I smiled at hisr concern. - It was me, Alex. I don't want... I don't want to continue this game of go back and forth like a yo-yo.

He did not appear to disprove my decision.

\- Good luck.

\- Thanks.

_I told you to be patient, I told you to be fine_

He smiled and wrapped me gently on the first hug I received in a long time ago, and I had to hold myself to not fall apart against his chest. When his beeper also sounded we separated and he looked at me for a second before pulling away, leaving me alone in the hospital.

I couldn't help feeling a bit nostalgic, knowing that it might be my last time at Seattle Grace. My moment of nostalgia passed the exact moment I saw Derek across the hall reading a card and practically ran in another direction.

\- Meredith? - I could hear him, but I didn't stay to listen what he would say, entering the elevator and leaning against the wall in a heavy sigh.

_I told you to be balanced, I told you to be kind_

 

The doors were just closing when his arm interposed in the passage and he entered, staring at me and pressing the button that closed the door behind us.

\- What are you doing with your backpack? - He asked.

– Using it.

Derek was not satisfied, and even less when dodged his touch. In response he pressed a button that completely disabled the elevator.

\- Where are you going? Why are you not wearing your uniform and coat? Why you are running away from me? Why, Meredith? **Why?**

_Now all your love is wasted?_   
  


I couldn’t answer any of that questions.

– Derek, please. – I sighed. – We're both adults enough to handle it. It's over. We are no longer a couple, and _this_ doesn't work.

I didn't receive a verbal response. Instead, he wrapped my face with his hands and pressed my lips to his. The shivers that ran my skin made my legs tremble as only he did, and his hands on my waist sent shocks all over my body.

\- How can _this_ not work, Meredith? - He connected our foreheads and I could see a tear lodged in one of his eyes. - How can _this_  not work if we are so perfect for each other?

_Then who the hell was I?_

I shook my head, unable to say any other word. There was no love between us to resist without succumbing.

I pulled away and he took a few seconds to reactivate the elevator. There was nothing to be said or done to change my mind, but that didn't stop me from crying when I sat in the car.

\- Oh ... Derek - I sobbed.

I almost gave up. I almost went back and hugged him, almost tore the damn passage that seemed to weigh a whole ton in the backpack. But I didn't. I couldn’t.

 _Now I’m breaking at the bridges_  
_and at the end of all your lines_


	3. Chapter 2 – Start over from Scratch

Chapter 2 – Start over from Scratch

 _It's a big girl world now_  


I stopped in front of the nursing home with heavy eyes. I needed to do that.

She wouldn't remember, of course not. But I needed anyway.

I did not need introductions when I arrived, and see her in her room was like an old movie.

\- Mom? - I called, but got no answer. - Ellis?

She turned towards me, noticing my presence at last. She didn't recognize me. Of course not.

\- Yes?

\- Hello.

 _Full of big girl things_  


She looked at me waiting for something before answering my greeting, watching me as I sat next to her at the table.

\- I wanted to talk to you. I **want** to talk to you.

I told her my story with Shepherd for the first time with details. I said all I wanted to say, even though she wouldn't remember at the end of the day. I told her how I felt badly, as I didn't want to leave him and was doing it for my own good.

\- This is sad. - She noted. - But keep it would be even sadder. Marriage is a dumb decision most of the time. Children are huge mistakes.

I watched as she spoke.

\- I have a daughter, you know? My husband was a fool and the girl... The girl is a prison.

\- Do you love her? - I asked, fearing the answer.

\- You don't live with love. If you live, work, career. - She corrected me.

 _And everyday I wish I was small_  


I kept silent and rubbed my hands on my legs.

\- I'm going to New York, mom. I won't see you again for a while. - I told her. - I had an opportunity and took it. My flight leaves tomorrow and I don't know if I'm ready for it.

My mother did not react like a mother, but as Ellis Grey.

\- They have great hospitals in New York. It is a good opportunity for your life as a surgeon. What did you say your name was?

\- Meredith.

\- My daughter's name is Meredith.

 _I've been counting on nothing_  


I got some time there, but then left for home. In there, all my bags and boxes seemed to glow and I finally realized that I hadn't thought of what to do with my car. I could hire someone to drive it to New York, but how much time and money it would need?

I couldn't spend the night in my room and in the middle of the night and with all my things in the car, I headed to the hotel where Mark was staying while connected to my phone.

\- Sloan. - He muttered sleepily.

\- I can't sleep. - I growled. - I'm almost in front of your hotel.

\- My room is the 1308.

 _But he keeps giving me his word_  


When I arrived with my bags a guy helped me as I approached the reception.

\- I'm Meredith Grey, Mark Sloan warned of my arrival. - I explained.

The receptionist handed me a key and I tried not to notice how sophisticated was the hotel as we went up the elevator and then we left almost in front of Mark's bedroom door, who was waiting for me.

\- Have a good night. Excuse me . - He walked away after putting my things inside.

\- I thought you would take longer to fall into my arms, Grey.

\- I can't sleep. - I crossed my arms. - I can't stop thinking. Derek and Izzie and George, and my mother, and my father and Cristina... Cristina’ bloody wedding... And Seattle, this shitty city.

 _And I'm tired of hearing myself speak_  


Mark looked at me unresponsive for a while as I chattered like a drunk before holding my shoulders.

\- Breathe, Grey. You'll pass out if don't stop hyperventilating like this.

Feebly I obeyed and he caressed my skin for a few seconds.

\- Great. - He whispered. - Keep breathing until you feel calm enough.

There were long minutes until I raised my head to look at him and we stared at each other for a long time. McSteamy had beautiful eyes and was easy to understand why everybody had a crush on him.

 _Do you get weary? Do you ever get weak?_  


\- I didn't come here to have sex with you. - I mumbled without looking away.

\- I know. - He did the same. - But you can sleep with me if you want. I won't give you  my bed and sleep on a sofa.

I laughed. Now I was dealing with Mark Sloan.

\- You could, anyway. - He gave me a seductive look and approached my ear. - We could be roommates with some benefits. You and I match, Meredith Grey.

The chill that ran down my back was real, but I pulled away in the same way.

\- It's time to sleep, Mark Sloan. - I averted. - And that's what I came here to. Try to sleep.

Yet, I could hardly. Mark fell asleep hours before me and my eyes kept fully open as he snored and I just watched the darkness through the blinds.

 _How do you dream when you can't fall asleep?_  


It was almost morning when I felt Mark moving beside me, completely ignoring the pillows that separated our sides of the bed and cuddling me _ while resting the pillow behind me. The only one left was on my back, preventing him from getting too close.

Still, the warmth of his body relaxed me more than I imagined it would.

I waited for Mark to woke up, but his light snoring proved to me that he was still asleep. Maybe he had hugged just for me to stop moving and bother him.

I snuggled my head to the pillow again, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, hoping that maybe sleep would come.

 _I'd like to know if you'd be open To starting over from scratch_  


And it came. Light as a feather, but enough for me to sink me in the last few minutes I had before having to wake up again.

Even though New York was a new and frightening page, I knew it was a necessary chapter where I would not have Derek messing with my head every damn second, and live away from my mother again would also be better. I would have more peace.

\- Mark. - I whispered, but he seemed not to hear, still asleep. - Thanks.

 _I'd like to know if you'd be open to giving me a second chance_  


 


	4. Chapter 3 – I’ll Be There For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0-v-GloQ0TCS9hQiX8MkQ7KniplYYk_s

Chapter 3 – I’ll Be There For You

 

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way_

I woke up the next morning with knocks on the door and got up to answer it, receiving a compliment and a breakfast table in response from an employee of the hotel. As the young man stopped in front of me I was too sleepy to understand the leaves.

– Tipping, Meredith. – Mark left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. – You wake up too slowly for a surgeon.

I rolled my eyes and went after my wallet, taking the money and handing it to him with an embarrassed smile.

– Can you give me a ride to the hospital? – He chased some clothes from his suitcase and I avoided watching his wet and sexy body. – I need to get something from my closet.

_McSteamy._

– Sure. – I went to my backpack and pulled out a change of clothes, leaving embarrassed to the sophisticated bathroom.

I was about to close the door when I heard his voice.

_Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A._

– Nice panties, Meredith Grey.

Embarrassed as ever, I ran to the middle of the room where the piece had fallen on the floor.

I took a quick shower and I sat next to Sloan properly dressed for breakfast.

– I pay for the breakfast. - I warned her, biting a piece of toast.

– We’ll split. – He corrected me.

I didn't protest and continued eating.

– Thanks for letting me stay. – I muttered. – And for letting me go with you.

– No problem, [Grey](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=pt-br&id=196610329). – He smiled. – I like you.

We hadn't talked about the rent, but our expenses division was combined. In addition, NY hospital would be paying me more than Seattle Grace and they had accepted me without complications (and faster than I expected).

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear_

 

– You will be **my** intern. – He warned me. – But the residency test will be soon, then you will be my resident too. The test is just over two weeks before Burke’s wedding, the result must come before we come to the celebration.

I confirmed with a whisper and he decided that silence would be our best company during the meal, something that I didn’t interrupt until we were in the hotel parking lot.

– What you think I should do with the car? – I asked him while driving. – I don’t know what to do with the car.

He looked at me with the corner of his eyes.

– I thought you were hiring someone to drive it there.

_When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,_

I denied quickly.

– I mean... I don't know. Maybe I hire someone or sell the car, but  I have no idea. I don't even know if my license will be accepted there.

He nodded slightly and I drove the rest of the way to Seattle Grace without another word.

– Get us a coffee. – He handed me the money and left the car.

I didn’t wait for Mark to go far to get out of the car and follow him inside. Unfortunately, this didn’t go unnoticed and I was intercepted inside the elevator.

– You came with Sloan. – Derek prevented the door from closing and came to my side. – Why are you with Sloan?

I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore him, but it didn’t work.

– Are you sleeping with him? – He asked, his voice growing louder. – Meredith, you're sleeping with Mark Sloan?

_Or even your year,_

– No. – I pulled away to stay closer to the door.

– Are you together? – He insisted.

As soon as the elevator opened, I walked away in a hurry.

– Why does that interests you? – I walked over the halls.

– Meredith!

_But..._

I ignored his call and walked into the cafeteria with a little less breath than I expected, losing it when I saw the wide band with "We’re gonna miss you, Meredith."

– Seriously? – I looked at my friends. – Seriously?

Behind them, Bailey was watching us and Mark gave me a wink sat at a table.

_I'll be there for you  
(when the rain starts to pour)_

– We can't let you go without a proper goodbye, even in the hospital. – Izzie said. – Since you forgot to tell us about the moving until yesterday.

George smiled and brought a blue cake with my name written in black with Izzie handwriting.

– Surgeon colour. – He explained. – Izzie did the pastry and I helped.

– And I'll take you to the airport. - Cristina warned me, crossing her arms – No use protesting.

_I'll be there for you  
(like I've been there before)_

I bit my lip. I still needed to tell her the **whole** story.

We sat down to eat and I was more than happy when Alex, Izzie and George were called, leaving me with only _my person_.

– What are you hiding? – She looked at me.

– I'll live with Sloan. – I dropped the bomb.

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened so much that I feared she would dislocate her jaw.

_I'll be there for you  
('cause you're there for me too)_

– We're not sleeping together. We’ll share an apartment and I was accepted on a hospital. We are good friends. Fresh new.

– Fresh new.

We sat in silence until I said something.

– You want my car? – I offered.

– Your car?

– My car. I won't take the car, I want you to have it.

– Your car?

– My car.  

_No one could ever know me,  
no one could ever seem me_

She was surprised, but did not refuse.

– Okay.

We ate the cake in silence and she stared at me for a while.

– What about the house?

– It is still mine and the rooms are still rented to the guys.

– And the wedding?

– I'll come in a taxi if need to. – I laughed.

_Seems you're the only one who knows,  
what it's like to be me_

She smiled in response and rolled her eyes right away.

– You’ll come walking with me pulling you if it’s necessary. – She completed. – When is your flight?

I looked at the clock.

– In three hours

She stood up.

– I'll change my clothes, my shift is over.

I followed her into the locker room and looked around. Even if I returned to Seattle Grace, that was never going to be my locker again.

_Someone to face the day with,  
make it through all the mess with_

– Let's get your bags. – She said. – And you’ll tell me more about McSteamy.

I rolled my eyes.

– There is nothing to explain.

– You want to sleep with him. - She looked at me. - And you are moving to live with him without hardly know him even wanting madly to sleep with him.

She closet her jacket and frowned, looking at me.

_Someone I always laugh with,  
even at my worst,_

– Why you're not denying?

– Because you're right, and we both know that me wanting to sleep with him does not mean I'm going to sleep with him. We're friends now, and friends don't sleep with friends.

She watched me for long seconds before sighing.

_I'll be there for you_

– I really hope you know what you're doing. I really, really hope you know what you're doing.

I smiled and she laughed before we went out together. Outside, Mark waited and didn’t say a word as he followed us out.

– I hope you know that I will spend several weekends in that apartment in the future, Sloan. – She looked at him. – Because you'll get tired of my face.

_'Cause you're there for me too_


	5. Chapter  4 – She’s Leaving Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0-v-GloQ0TCS9hQiX8MkQ7KniplYYk_s

**Chapter  4 – She’s Leaving Home**

 

_Wednesday morning at five o'clock,  
as the day begins_

The three of us sat in silence while me and Cristina took the bags to the car and Mark checked out from the hotel. When we finished, the back seat of the car and the trunk were full, leaving room for only one person.

I walked into the driver's seat, but Christina stopped me.

– It's my car. - She reminded me. - **I** drive my car.

I rolled my eyes and Mark laughed, occupying the small space next to the bags. We had two and a half hours until our fly, but we weren’t close to the airport.

_Silently closing her bedroom door_

I thought about the decision I had taken. I was moving again without even finishing my internship at Seattle Grace.

On the way we follow, it wasn’t a surprise when we went through **that** street.

– Cristina. – I called her.

– What?

– Stop the car.

She didn't understand, but obeyed.

I got out without hesitation and knocked on the door of the house. My heart was beating in my throat as I waited for an answer, and when the door opened, I was relieved when a girl answered the call.

– Yes?

_Leaving the note that she hoped would say more_

– Tell Thatcher Meredith is leaving Seattle and won't ever return.

At her lack of reaction, I just turned my back and walked to the vehicle.

– Let's go.

The girl with brown eyes watched us leave and Mark arched me an eyebrow from the rearview mirror.

– Don’t ask. – Cristina interrupted him.

– I won’t.

We went to silent and took a few more minutes to reach the airport.

There, I stopped in front of the treadmill with the bags and felt their eyes on my back.

_Clutching her handkerchief_

_I can still give up._

I took a deep breath and pushed the first one, and then Mark helped me with the following and push his bags too.

Our lunch was even quieter than the drive. Throughout the meal, Cristina alternated her gaze between me and McSteamy and when we stopped in front of the gate, she wrapped her arms around me and held me fondly.

– You're my person. – She whispered. – I will miss you.

– I will miss you too.

_Quietly turning the backdoor key_

I pulled away and got on the plane, clutching the belt around me.

Mark was silent beside me and I closed my eyes as everyone boarded. My heart beat hard when the doors closed and ran my hand up to McSteamy's.

– I forgot to mention one detail. – I whispered.

He turned to me and I squeezed his hand with a little more force.

– I'm afraid of flying.

Mark’s laughter was so surprised that a few heads turned to look at us.

– Are you serious?

I confirmed and he laughed, squeezing my hand back.

– It's all right. – He whispered. – We can ask for a soothing for you.

_Stepping outside,_

When the plane took off and stabilized in the air, I took a second to see the city below me.

I left a laugh out of my lips.

– Is Seattle. - I looked at him.

– Yes, Grey. It's Seattle.

We were leaving Seattle. We were **finally** leaving Seattle.

_She is free_

 

* * * * *

I waited for Mark  to enter the apartment before following him. The place was quite large for an apartment in New York, which showed Mark’s monetary power.

– Your room is the first one. – He told me, pulling his own bags while I dragged mine. – It has a shower, a bathtub, a queen-size bed, a nightstand and a closet.

I confirmed, and directed myself to the room, which smelled of orchids.

He certainly had hired someone to clean the apartment before we arrived.

I opened my suitcase to decorate the room with my things and had only a few minutes before my new phone – that we had bought on the way – ring. It wasn’t a surprise to hear Cristina’s voice.

_She (We gave her most of our lives)_

– McSteamy gave me your number. – She explained before I could ask. – I want to hear what happened between the airport and this call. Now.

I rolled my eyes and told her about the flight and what I had seen in the city, and – in whispers – what I had noticed about Mark's apartment.

– So... Are you sure you will not sleep with him?

– Cristina!

– I just want to have a guarantee. – She apologized..

I was prepared to answer, but Mark knocked on the door before I could say anything.

When let him in, he opened his hand for me with a pair of keys and a Keyring with the symbol of medicine.

_Is leaving (Sacrified most of our lives)_

– Your room and the front door. – He explained. – You can come and go without depending on me.

I smiled at the gesture and he reciprocated it before returning to his own room.

– What did he want? – Cristina asked, reminding me of her presence on the other side of the line.

– Give me my new keys. – I rolled my eyes, watching the clock.

New York was three hours ahead of Seattle, which meant that I would wake up three hours before Cristina.

\- I got to go. - I warned her, realizing that would take some time to finish with the bags.

– When will you start in the hospital?

_Home_

I bit my lower lip, running to the door.

– Mark. – I called.

Seconds later, his voice cut through the walls.

– What?

– When we will start to the hospital?

– Tomorrow at 7am. We leave at 6am.

_We gave her everything money could buy_

I repeated the same to Cristina. We had spent more than six hours on the plane and although the sedative that Mark had given me had worked, I felt genuinely tired.

– It's... – I looked at the clock again. – Nine pm, which gives me eight hours to finish packing my things and sleep.

– You’ll wake up at five?

I rolled my eyes.

– I want to make a good first impression.

She laughed on the other side, too surprised to say anything.

– Fresh new.

I shrugged and said goodbye. I sat on the bed for a second, looking around. Everything still seemed like a dream.

_She's leaving home after living alone_

I was in New York.

In **New York.**

No Ellis Grey, no Thatcher Grey, no Derek Shepherd or Seattle and all its dramas.

No Seattle.

I fell back on the bed with a smile that I didn't even recognize.

Fresh new.

_For so many years_

Fresh new.

****

**_To be continued..._ **


	6. Chapter 5 – Separator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0-v-GloQ0TCS9hQiX8MkQ7KniplYYk_s

**Chapter 5 – Separator**

 

_It’s like I’ve fallen out of bed  
From a long and vivid dream_

I stopped in front of the hospital as Mark walked in front of me and turned to look at me, his eyebrows furrowed.

– Are you standing there or will you come in with me?

For a long second my legs didn't quite follow what my mind said. For a moment, I was frozen.

That was NYU Langone Medical Center. I was there. Like, **really** there.

I had left Seattle, arrived in New York and was **there**. I had even worn my best clothes for the day.

– Grey. – Mark called again. – Can you, please come in? The clock is ticking. I already have a surgery today and the patient flew from Seattle to NYC and you're going to join me, so, please, move these pretty legs and get in the fucking hospital.

 _The sweetest flowered fruits_  
Are hanging from the trees  
  


I took a deep breath and took the first step. Then the second, and the third, and I was soon next to Mark.

– Good girl. – He praised me as a puppy. – Now, why are you so well dressed?

I looked at him and shrugged.

– I want to make a good first impression, I don't want to be the girl who came on her first day dressed as a beggar. – I rolled my eyes. – Where do I go now?

– Follow me. – He rolled his eyes. – I'm taking you to the interns' room, you will change and follow me.

I obeyed, and when I got to my new locker, the place was dead empty.

– I'm late? – I was surprised.

– In fact, they’re not here yet. – He confessed. – The others are coming in ten minutes. If you don't want to be seen half-naked on your first day, I suggest you to go faster.

_Falling off a giant bird_  
that's been carrying me  
  


I stared at him for a while until he rolled his eyes.

– Go on.

– What are you still doing here? – I looked at him, rolling my eyes. – I need to change.

– I'm waiting. – He snorted. – Hurry up, Grey, we don't have the whole day.

I hid myself lightly from his eyes to change, and Mark laughed as I slid out of my clothes. A few minutes later, we headed for the patient visits.

– Do you know what you want yet? – He turned around to look at me.

It took me time to answer. I had some ideas about what I would do, but nothing had been striking enough yet.

 _It’s like I’ve fallen out of bed_  
From a long and vivid dream  
  


– Perhaps general surgery. My mother was a great general surgeon. – I remembered. – Or plastic surgery.

– No neurosurgery?

I denied it quickly, looking away.

– No neurosurgery. – I rolled my eyes,

_No neurosurgery._

Mark smiled and opened the door for me to go ahead and I arched an eyebrow,

– Are you okay? – I looked at him.

– Enjoy your first day. – He warned me. – Tomorrow, you make breakfast.

_Just exactly as I remember  
Every word, every gesture)_

I laughed as we entered the patients' ward.

– I can't cook. – I told before we enter the first room.

– You'll have to learn. - He shrugged and stood in front of the patient's bed, where she had just sat.

Apparently, it was just an ordinary plastic surgery.

The seated woman must have been a little younger than me and had a huge grin on her face.

– Alice? – He looked at her. – Thank you for waiting for us. This is Meredith Grey, she'll get you ready for surgery. Meredith, this is Alice Tilagavathi. Have you ever watched a nose job before?

(...)

The day with Mark ended up separating me from the other inmates, but he did not make the gossip any less. In fact, it did increase it. When I left the operating room after Alice's surgery, I ended up bumping into one of the girls, who stared at me for a moment.

 _Like I’ve fallen out of bed from a long and vivid dream_  
Finally I'm free of all the weight I've been carrying  
  


– Sorry about that. – She blushed at last. – I was distracted.

– Me too. – I smiled and Mark stopped behind me.

– Grey. – He called, not caring about of the girl. – Let's go. I need you to help me get my room ready.

I rolled my eyes and waved slightly at her before following him.

– You have a room? – I frowned.

He rolled his eyes,

– Faster, Grey. – He encouraged me. – We don't have all day. They can call us anytime.

He paused for a moment when it happened and changed his direction.

– ER, come on.

The ER was not as crowded, but the work was the same with which I was used to in Seattle.

I was able to observe closely how wrong I had been about Mark's character and, at the end of the shift, we were even closer.

At the end of the day he drove to some restaurant and then into the apartment, giving me time to sit on the couch before handing me the food.

_Like I’ve fallen out of bed_  
From a long and vivid dream  
  


– We'll be out in an hour. – He told me.

I frowned.

– Where are we going?

He laughed through his nose, rolling his clear and playful eyes at me as I waited for the answer.

– You will work out with me. – He explained with a smirk on his face.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

I wasn’t exactly used to work out.

Maybe jagging.

But working out? No.

– Now? – I asked, still surprised.

– Now. – He confirmed, nodding and laughing. – And tomorrow. And the day after tomorrow.

I leaned back against the couch.

Where have I gotten myself into?

– Fresh new, Meredith Grey. –  He reminded me. – You'll thank me later.

_Finally I'm free of all the weight I've been carrying_

Fresh new.

Where have I gotten myself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0-v-GloQ0TCS9hQiX8MkQ7KniplYYk_s


End file.
